Snowflakes
by codyaf3727
Summary: True loneliness is hard to deal with. What happens when you find someone who understands it just as much as you do? Oneshot GeorgeLuna R


Snowflakes

* * *

Luna sat outside of the Three Broomsticks, watching the people go in and out, watching the snowflakes of winter falling down one by one.

She sat listening to the hustle and bustle of people surrounding her, finding solitude in the peoples' inability to notice her.

Sitting and rejoicing in the loneliness she felt.

Luna had always been different, so different that she had never had many friends.

Pulling her legs up into her chest and watching the snowflakes gracefully dance down to the earth.

She watched the dance of freedom, the dance of belonging to something much larger than the every-day-life.

Luna didn't really see a person sit next to her as much as feel it. Turning away from the recital above her in the sky she noticed the familiar red-orange flaming hair beside her.

"Watcha doing?" George Weasley asked her.

"Watching the snowflakes fall," Luna replied turning back towards the sky with a slight sigh.

George followed her gaze and looked at the clouds above him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes… and no…" she answered.

"No?" asked George surprised.

"Beautiful because in the beginning it is freedom, but in the end it is tragic because they are all going to meet the same fate… and that is to be walked upon and shifted through by us," Luna said looking at the muddy mounds of dirty snow.

"You're different aren't you?" he asked looking at her.

"Depends on how you define different I guess," Luna said continuing to look down.

"I guess it does, doesn't it," George nodded as he looked back at the sky.

After a few minutes of silence, George looked at Luna again. Staring at her profile. Luna turned to face him, "What?"

"Oh? Nothing…" George blushed.

"It's just that people say you're loony and that the reason they don't like you is because you seem to dislike yourself," he quickly supplied.

"People say that the only way for someone to like you is for you to like yourself… What does that really mean? How are you supposed to find these things to like about yourself? I only know things I hate about myself. Because that's all they show me, they don't show me what I have to like about me. And because that is all I know, I hate myself. They tell me that I have to find things, but even if I force myself to find these things… it would still feel meaningless and empty, because in the end, they'd either like what I like or not like what I like," Luna said looking deep into George's eyes.

"I see a girl who is different, but in a good way. I see someone who is willing to be different from others, someone who is thoughtful about everything, not just the simple things in life, but the complicated things too. A girl who notices the beauty in things, and at the same time the ugliness of things, and still has faith in what she notices. A girl that is lonely, and is just trying to be what she wants to be," he replied staring back into her eyes with matched intensity but then quickly looking back to the sky.

"There are so many things to like about you Luna," he said.

"If only things were so simple," Luna sighed as she looked straight ahead.

"Life isn't about what others think is it?" George asked.

"No it isn't, but it is about living, and part of living is adapting to your surroundings, and your surroundings include the people that are around you," Luna stated.

After a few minutes of thinking, George said, "Well people obviously don't understand how you think."

"We can't go about living when other people are always questioning us."

"Why is that? I thought that people didn't matter…" Luna smiled.

"Well… They do, but what matters in the end is happiness, and if the people around you don't make you happy then you should try to find the ones that will do so," George reasoned.

"Ah, but we're back to the 'it isn't that simple' square. Friendships can't be formed just like that, and they definitely can't be ended just like that either," Luna said snapping her fingers to emphasize the word that.

"Well I guess we'll just have to ignore people and live in our own little worlds," George surmised with a smile tugging at his lips.

"I guess we will," Luna said shifting closer to him and taking his hand.

"I'm glad someone finally understands me," Luna said looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad I can finally have a legitimate conversation with a smart girl and not seem like a complete fool," George nodded.

Luna laughed and flashed George another rare-seen smile.

Pulling her up George kissed her check. Luna pulled away and smiled again.

"You'll always be a fool George, but you'll be my fool," Luna laughed again.

"I'll always be your fool…" he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Thanks for finally building you the courage to talk to me," Luna said in a more serious tone.

"I've been trying to for a long time," George said.

"I know," Luna answered.

"You always know don't you, my love," George said.

"Always," Luna nodded.

"I've waited for so long to find someone like you, I didn't want to end up like some of those people you see," George replied.

"We wouldn't have, because I've always known we would be together, even if you never worked up the courage, I would've been here waiting, so don't worry about what was, worry about what is," Luna smiled.

"We'll always have each other," George said.

"Yes, at last we aren't alone," Luna smiled as she squeezed his hand and leaned back against his shoulder returning her gaze to the dancing snowflakes in the sky.

**

* * *

AN: Yeah.. this is my George and Luna oneshot.. I think that they make a good couple.. and I've always wanted more George Luna fics out there so I decided to write one.. and I can assure you that there will be a better one as soon as I'm done writing my works in progress.. I just had to get rid of this plot bunny.. so you can expect an actual story later on.. maybe based off of this one.. I dunno .. we'll see! REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or place mentioned.. they belong to j.k.r.**


End file.
